Unexpected
by RahedionReborn
Summary: Plot, about Porn, with Porn! Sakura POV. Shion asked Naruto to help her pass on her power to the next Priestess. Fortunately for Naruto, Sakura is there to help. Drama/Angst. Lemon. Threesome. Heavy Backstory. Two-Shot. Title May Change


It's been weeks, and Tonight is the last night.

The perfect night.

Lightning courses across the sky, thunder heralds it's coming like a Samurai warband. The night's breeze is cool as the storm blows across the temple grounds, pouring into Her private chambers through open windows.

She's trembling in my hands, her skin is softer than mine will ever be. Years of worship and pampering have turned her into an inviting feminine treat for the boy.. man.. standing not four steps away.

I lean forward, nibbling softly on her earlobe, intentionally gazing up at him as my fingers slide down across her bare shoulders, I can see the way his electric blue gaze dancse back and forth between the place where my lips are caressing, whispering soft encouragements into her ear.. though he doesn't know that.. to where my hands are dipping past the bustline on her dress..

She's still trembling, nervous excitement plainly visible in pale pink eyes that I myself am too afraid to show. I can feel the shivers in the palms of my hands strongest, Her breasts are a warm weight between my fingers as I tease more and more cloth open. I can see the reaction in his eyes..

He's never been very patient, or hard to read. It's obvious when he wants something, I take comfort in that. Seeing the desire in his eyes comforts me, strengthens my resolve.. reassures me. I can draw the willpower to keep going.

I'm not done yet. Finally he turns his gaze fully upon me. I know what he's thinking, what he's wondering. He's been pestering me for a date for years, reavealing his adoration and attraction to me. Given me time to see how he looks at me. Everything from the wistful gazes to hidden, perverted leers.

He doesn't know why I'm here.. what I'm going to do, or what it means for us. But he seems to forget, I've never given him an inch.

I'm not about to start, now.

Pale hair brushes across my cheek, smelling softly of camellia and vanilla.. for a moment I am lost in the scent, delicate skin trembles against me, vulnerable and delicious to touch. It all comes back to me she turns her head, desperately burying her face in my neck, flushing with shame.

Slowly my hands draw a wicked outline underneath her dress, both of them come together, lifting and squeezing the tender flesh in my hands without ever allowing the folds to part and reveal all that waits beneath.

His eyes are enraptured. His breath comes in long, deep pulls that cause his broadening physique to swell. I can see the whiteness of his knuckles even in the pale moonlight. I take comfort in that, that means he hasn't realised it yet. All the implications.

I wonder, half hoping and half fearing that he never will. But he deserves this, and it's a risk I'm willing to take.

I am... _intimately.._aware of the eroticism of the moment. I have an incredible view.. and everything he's seeing I am /feeling/. She is a warm and silken weight, all soft curves and inviting valleys of traditionally pure skin wrapped about in beauty and mystique.

I'm trying to remain in control, to hold onto my composure.. but my grip is starting to slip.. already the warmth is beginning to build inside me as well. The comfortable weight of her hips between my own spread thighs is more enticing than i'd imagined...

Her voice is a whisper, a temperate, pleading exhalation.. it reminds me immediately of how this all came to be.

I sink into the memories, letting fingers roam idly underneath silk, dancing a wicked outline over the shape of her beneath silk and lace to keep his attention...

* * *

"...Yes, And my power must be passed on to the next Priestess".

The weather was beautiful, a bright blue sky as we stood upon the precipice of the cliff's face. She was standing next to him, now, talking openly about her resposibilities and future as a priestess. I never saw what happend next coming.

"What do you say, Naruto? Are you going to help me?"

Normally, my first instinct is to cry Pervert and beat the male in question.. but Shion wasn't a man, and she'd proved herself serious enough to show that she knew exactly what she was asking. The men next to me seemed to understand too, by the looks on their faces.

Not that Naruto did, friendly idiot that he could be, sometimes.

But it was a new situation for me, denied my first reaction instead I looked at her carefully as he carelessly agreed. Not that I'd believed for a moment it would actually happen. Surely, she'd been teasing? And even if she wasn't, Naruto was a bit Thick when it came to women..

Why else wouldn't he have noticed, when I asked him if I looked differently, after our long time apart? Even after years of trying, he'd not noticed his first real chance. I'd taken that as a sign and moved on.

She was certainly beautiful. Pale and delicate with a sweet voice. Her choice of clothing did not hide how much of a woman she was, though certainly not indecent. Demure, refined.. I could see the way she was facing him now, hands clasped carefully before her while he smiled in that brilliant, confident fashion.

I'd had to fight the urge to snort, he'd never figure it out.. and a proper, temple raised girl such as this would never be able to out and out say it. Already I couild see the confusion on her face as Naruto missed the point.

Still, it seemed we might be here a little longer. There was still stabilization to work on in the area, and the Temple needed to be guarded while they rebuilt. I turned away, unwilling to watch more. It was almost too much to watch now. She was standing there, offering him a view of forbidden fruits that many a man would die to be willingly offered.. and he'd not noticed in the slightest.

I walked away before I lost my composure, muttering something about being on guard against remnants of enemy forces.

That night was hot. Humid. Apparently the storm season was about to roll in, or so the captain of Her Holiness' guard explained. So of course the weather was just building up. I was annoyed at the time, I'd been looking forward to a cool night in the mountain air with just my thoughts and my duty.

I'm kind of glad now. Even if it was uncomfortable, then.

The rooftop I was crouched upon offered a fair view of the entire courtyard. I could see the various personnnel and housing. Our own rooms were to the north, I knew Naruto was probably snoring away, spread out all over his futon.. but decided to pass by anyway while I kept silent vigil that night.

A push of Chakra down the legs, allowing it to gather at the base of my feet and to seep within the threads of my muscles.. before sudden and forceful release..

And then I'm flying. Or at least as close as most Shinobi ever get, anyway. The air whips across my face as I flit across the dark night sky, from point to point. Only the shortest of touchdowns, Chakra already coiled for release once more, and then I'm off again. For blessed moments after each leap, the heat is momentarily no bother.

But I don't let the pleasure distract me. I gaze keenly out over the Temple Fortress where Shion was raised and taught. The patterns of guards, the nocturnal errands of the various peoples that supported and sustained the lifestyle the pampered girl was used to. It was all familiar. Expected.

I'm coming up on the building our rooms are in now, and to be honest it'll be good to re-assure myself that he's safe. It's not unheard of for distraught servants of defeated enemies to seek 'revenge'. I have little doubt he's fine. Still.

My arc from one perch to the next begins to descend, smoothly I roll in mid air, bracing for a silent impact. Naruto is a Shinobi, and too much noise will waken him, walls or no. It's considered rude, his watch shift is not for some hours. So I take extra precaution.

Little things like that are what real teamwork is about.

Impact. Immediately I crouch down once more, swift strides carry me across the apex of the roof.. and soon I am invisible once more. His window is easy to spot, I memorized it's location relevant to the interior on the first day.

I don't see what I'm expecting.

He's sitting in the middle of the floor. Theres nothing but a single lit candle in front of him. His legs are crossed and he's resting his palms on his knees. For a moment I wonder, surprised.

Naruto isn't normally the type to Meditate.

Full to the brim with energy, determination and drive, My teammate is not the Eye of the Storm, he iS the Storm, Betimes, the potential, the power are hidden beneath a sunny, calm exterior.. but the right motivation reveals the chaos he is capable of inflicting upon an enemy.

It makes me feel safer, knowing he's at my back. But still, I'm surprised. Not that that lasts long. I reason out a possible explanation quickly.. he's had to kill again, In combat. And came near to death himself. If reports were to be believed he'd come into direct conflict with an ancient and terrible power. One bent on destruction.

I can understand perfectly why that might resonate within him. Trouble him. Considering what he is.

What he contains.

I shiver softly, and it has nothing to do with the night air. I rarely let myself think about it, actually, doing so threatens to tear at my perceptions of the world, and I am much too comfortable with them as they are. Right now.

I refocus back once more, silently chiding myself in the back of my mind, for losing attention to the present. He looks so serious, another surprise.

I haven't seen anything, yet.

* * *

She's heavier than I thought. The romance novels are always going on about how light the Heroine is in the hero's arms as he sweeps her off her feet so as to carry her towards his den of lovemaking or perversion.

It's not lovemaking I feel the potential for, in the air, her spine arches against me, pressing her shoulders and back to my chest. The sensation of smooth, almost frictionless pressure crushes my own breasts against me, the hem of her Yukata across the shoulders rubs interestingly against my nipples through the thin fabric of my vest.

I hadn't even realised they were so hard. Yet.

Sparks tingle and dance pleasurably out from and over suddenly sensitive points of pleasure as my own breath escapes in a gasp of surprise and pleasure I've already heard similarly from the focus of this whole situation.

He's looking at me again instantly, and something tells me that his thoughts are treading on dangerous ground. I can see the gears working in his head and soon enough..

I have to do something, quickly, or everything will spiral downhill. I know the intensity of his feelings for me.. at least to a degree. My hands move without thinking, and soon enough my mind catches up.

Deceptively delicate fingers spread wide across the inside of Shion's thighs, I can already feel the heat radiating off of her sex, my thumb brushes the fabric of her underwear, smooth and invitingly pleasant to the touch..

Just like everything else about the Priestess, I realize. She's oh so helpless in my hands, deferring to my 'superior' wisdom on the subject.

I haven't told her I'm a virgin, too. That would have ruined everything. Again I speak as my palm slowly slides up that pale thigh gently spreading it wider and wider, lifting the already dangerously short hem with tantalizingly little progress.

"Naruto... you told her you'd help, didn't you? But there's something in the way, why don't you help?"

His eyes go wide. Oh yes, I've got him now. The first hint of samite-white undergarments and he goes rigid as a wooden plank for a moment, but as my fingers slide across and over the bulge of her sex, framing the soft mound through forbidden fabric something else takes over..

And then he's looking at me again, it's different this time. Once more his expression tells me everything.. he's finally getting used to the idea, and is instead trying to puzzle out what it means he should do, or say.

I almost act again, but he beats me to it. He's leaning over her, now, one large hand slipping into staright pale locks, cradling the back of her head as he speaks to her softly, but I hear just fine.

"Wow, Shion-chan.. you're trembling!" He exclaims softly, there is wonder, and excitement in his voice.

My heart heaves painfully for a moment. That's far to innocent a voice to be coming from one I've named a 'pervert' for so many years. He sounds.. almost.. reverential. I feel like a third party, almost.. he has eyes for no-one but her... and she is lost in the gaze of her saviour.

That voice.. it hits me like a ton of bricks.

This was his first time too. And I was a part of it.

But I wasn't the ONLY other part of it.

That voice wasn't for me. He'd chased me for years, promised himself to me..

I watch silently as he leans forward. I can feel him trembling through her. I don't want to admit that I'm shaking just as bad as both of them. Their caught in their own world, I've played my part too well, and now I'm just on the outside.

I almost can't watch, I ache, I ache all over when his lips push against hers. Even as they sink deeper and deeper in the kiss, I yearn. I want. A part of me is screaming inside. He's mine. My teammate, my friend.. my admirer. Didn't he Love his Sakura-Chan?

I'd pushed him away, before.

I can't watch this, I can't. It's a selfish thought, but I don't care. He's treating her so tenderly, so comfortingly.. even as I watch him wrap the chains around his passion. Naruto isn't subtle at all. Everything about him is open. Honest.

When he's itching to move, to fight, to act.. he stands, he moves a certain way. His shoulder's set.. yes, just like that. His fists clench and unclench, a host of the little ways his body moves are blatantly obvious to me...

But instead, he's holding back. All that desire, and he's thinking about her.

I act before I have to ache with want any more. I've still got one hand upon her breast, rubbing open palm and fingers across the smooth, yielding flesh.. now my fingers come together, and I intentionally rub her nipple harder than before. Her gasp is music to my ears, because now they're not kissing anymore..

I slide my hands away from her.. only to take hold of his, I don't even bother explaining at this point. Words are almost useless. He's used to my hands on his, positioning them as we go over jutsu or chakra control.

I doubt he ever expected my fingers to guide his to another woman's panties.

He still doesn't have eyes for me, not right now. Singlemindedness showing itself through. Even as my hands work his down and under the fabric of her dress, he looks only at her. Even as my palms brush over the backs of his, showing his fingers where to hook for easy removal..

He starts to lean back, never breaking eye contact..neither is shaking anymore, the moment is too poignant, I understand. He's removing the last barrier between them. She's vulnerable now more than ever. I've only ever been able to imagine what that must be like.

Fabric rustles softly as she shifts, hips lifting, I run my palms over her hips, resting them flat across her belly, stroking upwards and down, what must it be like, to be so soft and delicate? To feel his rough hands where you've never felt such before...

I tremble again, the only one doing so as a few of his fingers brush across my thigh, I doubt he even notices. Once more I let the memory come, remind me why I'm here. Why I'm torturing myself.

Why I'm enjoying it so much.

* * *

The first sign of the apocolypse of my old world comes not with a bang, or a flash, or a burst of poignant emotion. There is no deep drama, but something inside of me warns that the flash of pale hair and deep pink garments is _important._ Immediately my focus is brought to bear.

Most people don't understand that being intelligent is it's own curse, sometimes. Even worse was having a clear and capable imagination. Being me means being able to picture and process thoughts quickly and entirely in both scope of immediate affects and impications.

Shion was going to visit Naruto.

The hour was late, indecent even.

The question she'd asked of him.. and the promise he'd unwittingly made.

Naruto's current, unusual mood. Sakura had rarely seen Naruto either Quiet or entirely composed. He lived entirely in the moment, reacting with brutal honesty... unless you were an enemy, or the target of one of his pranks.

When he'd quietly, but determinedly asked her to not interfere next time. That it wasn't her place. He and Sasuke had to handle this, and her opinion or actions were not welcome.

She had gone to him begging, after all. What else could she do, after the one who'd always supported her had suddenly began to push her away, with such an important thing to ask?

After the fight with Orochmiaru, and her being hurt.

When he thought Gaara was dead.

Naruto wasn't in the mood to be around people, she was sure. Now and again, he needed time to himself.

Shion's timing was terrible. Still shocked, that didn't stop my mind from pulling up visions unwated of what she'd no doubt intended. Supplying a disturbingly erotic outcome had timing been better.

That almost stopped me from chasing after her, Almost.

Not that it was hard, she was just pampered civilian nobility, most of the time. I was coming to a quick landing on the steps behind her within moments. My decision made, I was moving up the stairs before the girl had a chance to get much closer. I didn't want either of our chakra signatures, active from intent and emotional upheaval to interrupt him.

Since when had I become so considerate anyway? Teamwork was one thing. This was another. I thought about that, later. It didn't take me long, or much effort to be appear in front of her, barring the hallway.

I don't think I've often been so blunt with the Client.

"You don't want to do that, right now. He's not in the right frame of mind. It'll only end terribly."

Suddenly, the calm demeanor of the girl seemed to crumble, and she was instead scared, unsure of herself. I don't think she understood that I'm not normally so forward, because instead of taking offense or becoming apologetic she instead immediately began to question me.

"Uhm.. how do you know what I was...?" She'd trailed off, starting to flush. For a moment I was reminded of how innocent the girl was. Immediately I thought of myself.. before Ino.

No, not thinking about Ino, not right now.

"You really expect me to believe you go traipsing out to visit young men in the night without an escort all the time?" Come now, sure, she'd spent quite a bit of time alone with Naruto recently, but a mission situation, dangerous as it was, and this were different.

I didn't really care, feeble excuses.

Wait, since when was I becoming so hostile about it. And why did I care if my teammate had sex?

You know what I said about processing a thought fully and entirely, earlier? The only time that fails you is when you shouldn't need it at all to see it. I stood there, glaring at her slightly as I tried to trace when I'd become so entwined with his sex and romantic life.

I probably didn't present a very friendly picture. I was surprised she stood there and took it. Still am a bit.

But there I stood, catalouging all the little things about her that I'd never considered before. The only time I bothered was when a girl was a threat to Sasuke. Pondering /Why/ I was doing it.

But still, not stopping and just walking away. I could have done that. Might have even been easier. But I didn't.

I think that's where things really changed.

* * *

Now it's really dangerous. You see, this is the place where it all depends on him. I'm betting on Naruto being single minded enough to forget about me. At least, that's what a part of me is wagering on.

If you can't tell, another part really wants him to toss her aside and crawl ontop of me instead. I can feel her weight, some. She's kept much on her arms as she kisses him, as my hands roam over her. The situation is erotic, now. Her fingers are shaking so hard but they're traveling over him anyway, pushing up a customary loose black shirt...

And revealing the delicious set of Abs that I'd only ever vaguely guessed at underneah, until recently. The boy.. no, that thought was wrong. Boys didn't have midsections that I wanted to lick.

Oh God. I still wasn't used to that. I knew I wanted him, but thoughts like that and Naruto have been two seperate parts of me for a long time. It would take time to get used to that.

I'm looking forward to it.

But they've _both_ got hunger in their eyes now. Something has snapped within our delicate little priestess. I'm getting a better and better view as the moments pass. Soon enough he's shrugging it off entirely.

Now_I_ want to push her off and crawl ontop of him. Okay, not really. But wow. I don't use that word often. One of my favorite memories of Sasuke has always been one glance I'd gotten of him shirtless.

Naruto didn't have to fear competition in this area with his Rival, either.

Not that I had long to think about that. They weren't wasting any time. Soon enough their hands are all over each other. She is baring everything for him already.. and he is quickly returning the favor. She's leant forward now, taking her weight off of me.. I miss the warmth, I miss the pressure and closeness immediately.

Not long ago, she was whimpering into _my_ neck, her back arching when _I_ teased her.

I'm beginning to believe that I've completed my part of our 'agreement'. I'd volunteered to help, after all. That bit still had me somewhat confused. It didn't matter much, I could slip away now. Looks like I'd gotten dressed up, or rather undressed for nothing.

He hadn't noticed there was no shirt, under my vest.. no long shorts under my skirt.

Once again, I think to myself. He hadn't noticed. Perhaps.. perhaps it would be best for me to take my leave, now.

"Sakura-Chan?"

I freeze.

His voice is soft, not weak, not demanding, questing, inferring, _interrogating_.

It's also coming from behind me. Damn, when did he make a clone?

Another thought springs into my mind. Unless...? No, that was a bit much. There was absolutely no way the one with Shion was a clone. I'd made sure of that.

But it doesn't matter anyway, because now he's stepping up behind me. I can see him, he's trailing hot kisses down the curve of her neck. He's running his hands all over her. Between her 's writhing, her fingers clenched desperately into the cushions and pillows below them.

But he's speaking behind me. An arm is sliding around my waist. His. Pulling me, closer.

Oh god.

I can feel him, now. I am strong, I am a Kunoichi. But he is Solid. Naruto is a wall of firm muscle behind me. There is no loud, obnoxious jacket, or loose T-shirt.

His pants are not nearly enough to hide what else presses against me. Firm against the crack of my ass. I can feel it through my skirt. Through his pants. I'm lost for a moment just guessing at it, feeling it.

For the barest of moments, I mourn the loss of those tender kisses.

I don't remember closing my eyes, but I open them when his arms slide away, The sight that greets me isn't what I expected. She's on her knees in front of him, and he.. is entirely in the buff.

I tremble.

It is exceedingly obvious to me, which activity they just happen to be engaged in. Everything from where her arm was in front of him, to the dangerous forward tilt of her body.. the sweat upon the back of his neck.. the flush of blood through his body.

He turns around I don't even think about the breath I'm holding.

It comes out softly when he only turns from the waist up. His eyes are clearer than I have ever seen them before as one of those strong arms lifts and he gestures for me to come closer..

She's looking at me, too. There is a welcome, in her eyes.. I see none of the jealousy, the selfish angst which I am guilty of. I don't think she understands.

It still helps, to know.

I step closer. And that one action costs me more willpower than months of training with Tsunade-shishou. For now I am easily within his reach. That powerful arm snakes around me once again and begins to pull me forward.

Everything else drops away.

His eyes are beautiful. But his hands are nice, very nice underneath my shirt. I'm going to enjoy this. I'm trembling more than ever now.. as if all of their nervous energy had been dumped upon _my_ shoulders.

Her palm runs up my thigh...

His lips nibble at the edge of mine.

Nevermind.

* * *

Annnd That's the beginning. Next will be the end. Expect more porn, and more character exposition. I WILL wrap this up in another chapter. Maybe two.

You can thank the awesome Askerian, or Asuka Kureru for this. I wanted to write and gave her a chance to choose something so long as it it involved Naruto and Porn.

It grew into more from there.

You'll get to see how much more later.

-End AN.


End file.
